La baignade
by mucc
Summary: C’est la dernière journée des vacances et Sirius et Remus se baigne près de chez Remus. Slash RemusSirius, yaoi, lemon


**Disclaimer : **_Encore une fois, rien n'est à moi! J'emprunte les persos de J.K. Rowling, je joue un peu avec (pour mon et votre plus grand plaisir j'espère) et je les lui rends illico après!_

**Titre : **_La baignade_

**Résumé : **_C'est la dernière journée des vacances et Sirius et Remus se baigne près de chez Remus. Slash Remus/Sirius, yaoi, lemon. _

:O :O :O :O :O :O

-Allez Remus! Saute!

-Tu es fou? C'est bien trop haut! Pourquoi je t'ai écouté d'ailleurs?

Dans la rivière, à 5 mètres en dessous de Remus, Sirius lui sourit.

-Parce que je t'ai promis que lorsque nous allions rentrer à l'école, demain, pour notre année d'ASPIC, j'allais faire mes devoirs durant une semaine sans copier sur les tiens. Ce n'est pas une bonne raison ça?

Un grognement retentit du haut de la petite falaise où était perché Remus. Il y avait maintenant presque 10 minutes qu'il était là-haut et il n'avait toujours pas sauté. C'était la dernière journée des vacances et Sirius était chez lui depuis maintenant presque 2 semaines. James était parti avec ses parents en voyage et Sirius était venu habiter chez Remus pendant ce temps-là.

-Allez Remus! Tu vas voir, l'eau est vraiment bonne! Vas-y, saute!

-Je ne suis plus sûr que j'ai très envie de me baigner, Sirius…

-Attends, j'arrive.

Sur ce, Sirius sortit de l'eau et entreprit de grimper jusqu'à Remus. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le jeune châtain ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps magnifique de son ami, l'eau de la rivière dégoulinant sur son torse. Remus déglutit avec difficulté et détourna précipitamment le regard avant que Sirius ne s'aperçoive qu'il le fixait.

-C'est pas difficile, Moony. Tu n'as qu'à sauter, lui dit Sirius qui était beaucoup trop près de lui au goût de Remus.

-Tu sais que j'ai un vertige incontrôlable, Sirius. répondit Remus en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop regarder son ami.

-C'est justement ça qui est drôle! Tu dois le combattre, Moony! Allez, regarde. Je vais sauter avec toi, d'accord?

Le dit Moony soupira et acquiesça lentement.

-Bon. Alors à trois. Une… Deux… Trois!

Sur ce, Sirius prit son élan et sauta, prenant la main de Remus et l'entraînant avec lui. Remus lâcha un petit cri de surprise et ferma les yeux du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Sirius, lui, riait comme un enfant. Ils plongèrent à l'eau en même temps, créant de grandes vagues dans la rivière. Remus sentit Sirius lui lâcher la main, puis ils remontèrent tous les deux à la surface.

Alors que Sirius lui disait : « Tu vois que ce n'était pas si dure », Remus eut les joues qui changèrent rapidement de couleur. Elles passèrent d'une teinte de blanc à un rouge vif. Sirius le questionna du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Moony? demanda-t-il.

Remus fit non de la tête et commença à fouiller les eaux du regard. Il ramena un peu ses jambes contre lui. Il remua l'eau afin de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, sans succès.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? répéta Sirius.

-Euh.. commença timidement Remus. J'ai perdu mon maillot en sautant… ajouta-t-il, le rouge de ses joues devenant encore plus vif.

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Tu sais quoi? lui dit-il. Moi aussi …

Pour preuve, il sortit son propre maillot de l'eau. Au lieu de le remettre, il le balança plus loin. Il atterrit tout près du rivage.

Remus le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Tu sais, lui dit Sirius, c'est pas grave. C'est plaisant de se baigner dans notre plus simple élément…

Sur ce il éclata de rire à nouveau. Il se laissa flotter sur l'eau et Remus fit bien attention de ne pas le regarder. Il s'éloigna lentement et, mine de rien, continua à chercher son maillot qui avait dû rester accroché dans une roche ou une branche au fond de l'eau.

Ils passèrent donc le reste du cours après-midi à se baigner, nus comme des vers. Puis, lorsque leurs estomacs commencèrent à crier famine, Sirius déclara qu'ils devraient peut-être rentrer. Il se dirigea vers la rive et poussa un juron.

-Moony! Mon maillot a disparu! Le courant l'a emporté! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Si ta mère me voit arriver nu pour le souper, elle pourrait bien faire une attaque!

-Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé _mon_ maillot non plus, Padfoot. lui répondit Remus d'une voix un peu amer.

-Et alors? Ta mère elle t'a déjà vu... mais moi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire?

Remus essaya d'imaginer la réaction que pourrait avoir sa mère s'ils rentraient tous les deux à la maison, nus. Il esquissa un sourire à la pensée de ce que sa mère penserait qu'ils avaient faits. Bon sang, ce qu'il aimerait que ce soit vrai!

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas tellement le choix, Pad. On va devoir rentrer comme ça. On lui expliquera…

-Facile à dire…

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le rivage et ils sortirent de l'eau. Remus tenta de se cacher un peu, mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il était impossible de marcher confortablement en même temps. Il tenta donc de garder autant de dignité que son état le lui permettait et marcha la tête haute. Sirius, devant lui, se retourna brusquement vers lui avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Tu ne crois pas que ta mère va penser que nous avons…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Remus venait de le heurter de plein fouet. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux, Remus étalé sur Sirius. Remus rit nerveusement et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Je suis désolé, Padfoot, dit-il rapidement en tenta de se relever.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de le faire, car Sirius avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de jeune lycanthrope. Il sentit son excitation se frotter contre celle de Sirius. Le jeune brun passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Remus, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Accès qui lui fut aussitôt accordé.

Leurs langues se frôlèrent d'abord délicatement, puis leur baiser s'intensifia, chacun y soulageant des années de frustration. Chacun de leur côté, ils n'avaient jamais osé s'avouer leurs sentiments. Mais maintenant, il était bien plus qu'évident que les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient étaient réciproques.

Bientôt, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, au grand désespoir des deux garçons. Puis, hésitant, Remus se pencha doucement vers le cou de l'animagus et commença à l'embrasser légèrement. Il attendit de voir la réaction de son ami avant de continuer. Les soupirs qu'il entendit l'excitèrent encore plus et il descendit sur son torse, parcourant sa peau de ses doigts et l'effleurant de ses lèvres. Il descendit encore et encore, toujours encouragé par les murmures et les soupirs de plaisir de Sirius.

Bientôt, Remus se retrouva à la hauteur de l'excitation de son ami. Il regarda le membre fièrement dressé, puis son ami. Il lui fit un clin d'œil coquin et commença à embrasser lentement son sexe. Il y fit courir sa langue avant de le prendre complètement en bouche. Sirius ne put empêcher le hoquet de plaisir de s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsque Remus commença à sucer doucement.

-Oh bon sang, Moony! murmura Sirius.

Il s'agrippait à tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver autour de lui. Herbe, branches, roches, tout ce qui pouvait le maintenir bien ancré sur terre et à la réalité. Où donc Remus avait-il appris à faire ces trucs? Il agrippa alors les cheveux de Remus de ses mains tremblantes et se libéra dans sa bouche. Remus releva la tête et le regarda. Il s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la main et remonta vers Sirius, son regard embrasé par le désir. Il l'embrassa avidement.

Sirius roula précipitamment sur le côté de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de Remus. Il l'embrassa à son tour tout en parcourant son corps de ses mains. Remus soupirait bruyamment, excitant encore plus le jeune animagus. La main de Sirius descendit sur le corps de Remus et s'arrêta sur ses fesses.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de demander au jeune homme sous lui s'il était d'accord. Remus arqua le dos de plaisir au simple toucher des doigts de Sirius. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Sirius enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité de son ami. Il le bougea lentement, le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, puis en enfonça un deuxième. Il fit des mouvements de va et vient à l'intérieur de son ami, puis retira ses doigts. Remus grogna de mécontentement, puis retint son souffle pour se préparer à la prochaine intrusion du jeune brun.

Sirius écarta les jambes de Remus qui les enroula autour de la taille de l'animagus. Sirius s'introduisit lentement en lui. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit le hoquet de douleur de Remus.

« Arrête », se dit Sirius. « Tu lui fais mal… »

Il attendit sagement que Remus s'habitue à lui et qu'il ne commence par lui-même à bouger des hanches. Il se mit à bouger lui aussi, s'enfonçant toujours plus en Remus qui ne cessait de pousser des soupirs qui rendait Sirius fou. Leur rythme se fit de plus en plus rapide, leurs corps ne faisant plus qu'un. Remus arqua le dos et rejeta la tête en arrière, exposant son cou à Sirius qui l'embrassa avidement. Leurs mains exploraient sans relâche les moindres recoins du corps de l'autre sous des caresses de plus en plus insistantes.

Puis, Sirius vint, bien vite imité par Remus qui soupira le nom de son ami devenu son amant. Sirius s'effondra sur Remus et ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, Sirius releva la tête et observa les yeux de son amour.

-Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment j'ai pu espérer ce moment, lui dit-il. J'en ai rêvé presque toutes les nuits depuis maintenant 2 ans. Je t'aime tant, Remus.

Les yeux de Remus s'éclairèrent et il sourit. Il enfonça sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant puis lui souffla doucement à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime aussi, Siri…

Il se passa un petit moment avant que l'un d'eux n'ouvre la bouche à nouveau. Ce fut Sirius qui rompit le doux silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait rentrer? Ta mère va commencer à s'inquiéter sinon…

Remus acquiesça. Ils se rincèrent rapidement dans la rivière et reprirent le chemin de la maison, aussi vêtus qu'à leur naissance. Ils passèrent par la petite clairière aux hautesherbes qui se trouvait tout juste derrière la maison de Remus. Là, Sirius se retourna vers son nouvel amant et lui murmura :

-Tu sais, ta mère va maintenant avoir de bonnes raisons de penser que nous avons fait ce qu'elle va penser que nous avons fait lorsque nous allons rentrer comme ça…

Pour toute réponse, Remus déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et, lui souriant il lui répondit :

-On lui expliquera?

:O :O :O :O :O

Bon… C'est mon premier lemon.. J'espère que ce n'était pas si mauvais.. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu le rouge aux joues en écrivant cette fic, et encore plus en vous la présentant! Je vais devoir m'arranger pour que mes parents ne trouvent JAMAIS cette histoire! …

Ne me demandez pas comment Sirius et Remus ont fait pour perdre leur maillot en sautant debout plutôt qu'en plongeant, c'était pour les bienfaits de l'histoire! Hihi!

Une petite review avant de partir? SVP?


End file.
